1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of decorative items and more particularly relates to an ornamental aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental aquariums are known in the prior art which utilize artificial fish and other decorative items therein. Such an ornamental aquarium is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,845 to Mellard for An Ornamental Display where fish, mounted on wires, are moved within the tank in a circular fashion by a motor. Other types of artificial displays utilizing fish are known such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,375 to W. A. Moore for Apparatus for Propulsion of Submersible Objects. In this patent artificial fish are propelled by mechanisms located within each fish which move their tails. Other types of artificial tanks having cartesian divers which sink and rise independently within a body of water are found in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,232 to McGaughy entitled Cartesian Diver. Artificial fish have also been utilized in fishing games such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,394 to Gelbart entitled Fishing Game where artificial fish having magnets therein are propelled by water currents along a course during which game individuals attempt to catch the fish with magnets located at the ends of fishing lines.